Mowa Nexusa
thumb|278px|"Burząc chaos Imperium Nexusa niesie porządek!" - przykład zastosowania Mowy Nexusa w dwóch wariantach - Ludowej (góra) i Technicznej (dół).Mowa Nexusa (Лингво Интернаця Нексъус, Lingvo Internacia Nexus) to wspólna mowa i oficjalny język urzędowy Imperium Nexusa, ustanowiony oraz opracowany przez samego twórcę międzywszechświatowego supermocarstwa - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Jego zapis jest inny - używa się cyrylicy, a także są inne formy odmiany czasowników. Mowa Nexusa jest używana na wszystkich terytoriach okupowanych przez Nexusiańską Armię Imperialną oraz włączonych do supermocarstwa, aby zasymilować inne kultury i je "ucywilizować", to jest zmusić ich do przyjęcia filozofii nexusiańskiej. Płynna rozmowa nim jest wymagana, aby mieszkaniec stał się Obywatelem, w przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców posługujących się Wspólnymi Językami. Ważniejsze zmiany w języku *Język jest pisany rosyjską grażdanką - wymowa jest esperanto, ale forma pisania jak w rosyjskim. *Z powodu istnienia cyrylicy zastąpiono znaki. Z tego powodu: **''Ч'' to litera Ĉ''. **Ĝ'' to zestaw ДЖ. **''Ĥ'' na ХЪ. **''Ĵ'' stało się Ж''. **Ŝ'' wymieniono na Ш''. **Л'' to w Mowie Nexusa Ŭ''. **Э'' w Mowie Nexusa pełni rolę Eo. *Z powodu istnienia litery L'' w Esperanto zastąpiono ją formą zapisu ''ЛЬ. *Przez brak litery X'' w cyrylicy zastąpiono ją zwrotem ''КСЪ. *''Я'', Е'', ''Ё i Ю'' pełnią następujące formy: **Я'' utożsamia się z Ya, Ja i Ia. **Litera Е'' pełni rolę ''E. **''Ё'' stało się odpowiednikiem Yo, Jo i Io. **''Ю'' pełni rolę Yu, Ju i Iu. **Wszystkie te litery są zamiennikami, ale forma Ио też jest dopuszczalna. Formy zaś typu Йо czy Ыо - nie są. *Końcówki rzeczowników kończą się na О'', ale w liczbie mnogiej - ''Ые. *Dodano kilka rzeczowników, które nie kończą się na О'', ale na ''Ан, Ос, Рё, Ре, Ам i Рон. *Czasowniki zreformowano w końcówkach: w czasie przeszłych na Ед, w czasie teraźniejszym na Яч i Юже, a w czasie przyszłym na Хиз. *Przez brak litery V'' rolę jej pełni ta sama litera, co ta spod ''W, czyli В''. Osoby Liczba pojedyncza *'Ми''' (Mi) - ja *'Ви' (Wi) - ty *'Льи' (Li) - on *'Ши' (Ŝi) - ona *'Джи' (Ĝi) - ono Liczba mnoga *'Ни' (Ni) - my *'Зи' (Zi) - wy *'Или' (Ili) - oni Słowa А (A) *'Агукио' (Agukio) - pamięć *'Аильа' (Aila) - wyspa *'Акомандорон' (Akomandoron) - komando *'Аркано' (Arkano) - mag *'Ассассино' (Assassino) - asasyn (wymowa: Asasino) Б (B) * В (V, W) *'Венджо' (Venĝo) - zemsta *'Викторя' (Wiktoria) - zwycięstwo *'Вше' (Wsze) - wszech Г (G) *'Гренадиере' (Grenadiere) - grenadier Д (D) * ДЖ (Ĝ, Dż) *'Джампо' (Dżampo) - skoczek Е (E) *'Енкавудо' (Enkawudo) - komisarz Э (Eo) *'Эст' (Eost) - być Ё (Jo) * Ж (Ż, Ĵ) * З (Z) * И (I) *'Имперё' (Imperio) - imperium *'Империестрино' (Imperiestrino) - cesarzowa, pani imperator Й (J) * К (K) *'Каисеро' (Kaisero) - cesarstwo *'Каладор' (Kalador) - nicość ЛЬ (L) * Л (Ł, Ŭ) * М (M) *'Мальконструи' (Malkonstrui) - burząc *'Мильёно' (Miliono) - milion *'Мильито' (Milito) - wojna Н (N) *'Неютахъи' (Nejutachi) - czuć О (O) *'Опасносо' (Opasnoso) - żołnierz HAZMAT *'ОпМат сольдато' (OpMat Soldato) - żołnierz HAZMAT (forma skrótowa) *'Опасноматёральа' (Opasnomatiorala) - HAZMAT (nazwa stosowana dla tego skrótu, można też użyć skrótu ОпМат) П (P) *'Пасаран' (Pasaran) - przejść *'Перекала' (Perekaŭa) - ogarniający *'Пыро' (Pyro) - spopielacz Р ® *'Рейжо' (Rejżo) - gniew С (S) *'Саперё' (Saperio) - saper *'Си' (Si) - się *'Сольдатано' (Soldatano) - żołnierz *'Стормсольдатано' (Stormsoldatano) - szturmowiec Т (T) *'Темпльара' (Templara) - templariusz (wyjątek) *'Теридет' (Teridet) - ochrona *'Тершеё' (Terszejo) - chwała *'Техъмедё' (Techmedio) - technosanitariusz У (U) *'Убивато' (Ubiwato) - pałkarz Ф (F) *'Федератё' (Federatio) - federacja *'Форта' (Forta) - moc Х (H) * ХЪ (Ch, Ĥ) * Ц © * Ч (Ć, Ĉ) * Ш (Sz, Ŝ) * Щ (Ść) * КСЪ (X) * Ы (Y) * Ю (Ju) *'Юнкерано' (Junkerano) - junkier Я (Ja) * Przykładowe zwroty *''Венджо де Империестрино'' (Venĝo de Imperiestrino) - Zemsta Imperatorowej, flagowy okręt Imperium Nexusa *''Мильито Мильионо/Мильито Мильёно'' (Milito Miliono) - Wojna Miliona *''Ад Викторям!'' (Ad Victoriam!) - Ku Zwycięstwu!, pozdrowienie powitalne *''Но Пасаран!'' (No Pasaran!) - Nie Przejdą!, pozdrowienie pożegnalne *''Нексъус Империо/Нексъус Имперё'' (Nexus Imperio) - Imperium Nexusa *'Ает агукиа' (Et agukia) - Ku pamięci *'Ает тершея' (Et terszeja) - Ku chwale Znane zdania *'Нексъус Теридет!' (Nexus Teridet!) - Nexus Cię ochroni! *'Неютахъю ла рейжо де Имперё!' (Nejutachju la rejżo de Imperio!) - Poczuj gniew Imperium! *'Ви Эст Каладор Родеж!' (Wi Eost Kalador Rodeż!) - Jesteś niczym! *'Вшеперекала форта!' (Wszeperekaŭa forta!) - Wszechogarniająca moc! en: Nexus Speech Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Języki